<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wake Me When It's Christmas by startrekkingaroundasgard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314021">Wake Me When It's Christmas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard'>startrekkingaroundasgard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020/21 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, F/F, Morning Cuddles, References to Depression</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:01:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28314021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/startrekkingaroundasgard/pseuds/startrekkingaroundasgard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader comes back to visit Jessica for Christmas.<br/>LOMB: E4 - "wake me up when it's Christmas"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jessica Jones/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020/21 [10]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wake Me When It's Christmas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You sighed. Of course the lock was still broken. You’d told Jessica
a hundred times to fix the damn thing but, as the door swung open
with the slightest push, she obviously hadn’t gotten round to it
yet. It wasn’t as if she couldn’t look after herself, in a
physical sense at least, but her lax attitude towards her own safety
left you constantly frustrated. 
</p><p>
Stepping into her apartment, you were pleasantly surprised to see
that she had at least cleaned since your last visit – or the more
likely truth was that Malcolm had done it for her. The giant hole in
the wall had been plastered over, the sofa was currently free of
blood stains and there were only three empty bottles of bourbon, all
of which had been put away in the bin. All in all, a big improvement.
</p><p>
What hadn’t changed was the smell. An unreasonably large number of
people had died in this apartment and no amount of bleach or dollar
store air freshener could hide that fact. Focus on the musty
furniture, Jessica had once suggested instead, but it was hardly a
much better option. You settled on opening a window, favouring the
freezing winter chill over the smell of dead flesh any day. 
</p><p>
Strange that Jessica hadn’t come to greet you yet, you thought.
Normally she’d be on your ass from the moment you stepped uninvited
into her home. Her silence made you more nervous than the broken
lock. 
</p><p>     “Jess?” You set your bags on her desk and crept through towards
her bedroom. You knocked lightly on the closed door twice but
received no answer in return. “Jess, are you in there? It’s me.”</p><p>
Taking the silence as permission to enter, you half expected to find
her bleeding out on the bedsheets. It wouldn’t be the first time
you’d come back to her in that state. In fact, looking back, it was
definitely more common to walk in on Jessica covered in blood –
hers or otherwise – than it was to find her any other way. 
</p><p>
Today, though, the universe decided to give you a break. There was no
blood, no bruises or broken bones. Just Jessica sprawled out across
her bed, dark hair fanned across the pillow like an oil spill,
covering her face from view. Thin streams of light poured through
tears in the curtains but she turned away from them like a true
creature of darkness. 
</p><p>
Jessica made no move to turn when you perched on the edge of the
mattress. Instead, she just grunted, “Go away.”</p><p>
	

     

“No.”</p><p>
	

     

“I just wanna sleep, dammit. Come back and wake me up when it’s
Christmas.”</p><p>
	

     

“It <i>is</i> Christmas, Jess.”</p><p>
She pushed a tangled mess of her hair from her face and scowled.
“Oh.” Jessica rolled over, swore at the blankets that hindered
her movement and then in a fit of anger launched them off the bed.
“Shit!”</p><p>
In nothing more than a tank top and underwear, it took a whole five
seconds for her to regret that decision but she sat against the
headboard resolute. You held her gaze as she brought her legs to her
chest and wrapped her arms around her knees to keep warm then sighed
and collected the blankets for her. 
</p><p>
As you draped the tattered pieces of fabric over her shoulders, you
took a seat beside her and tried not to be offended when she whacked
your hand away. Your smile was strained, tight and pursed as you
tried to hide how it killed you to see her this way. 
</p><p>
	

     

“How have you been?”</p><p>
	

     

“Peachy,” she grumbled, once again growing distant. Even with
the warmth of her arms and legs pressed against yours, you felt her
drifting. Silence reigned for a while, the only sound coming from
upstairs’ children jumping about excitedly as they opened their
presents.</p><p>
Just as you were about to give up on a response, Jessica shifted
slightly and asked, “You’ve been… safe?”</p><p>
That was certainly debatable. You’d spent the past months chasing
down alien threats, powered people that refused to fall into line and
anything else that the U.N. deemed worthy of your ‘special’
talents. It was hardly safe work but you were never reckless and
hadn’t yet pissed off the Council enough to warrant a spot in the
Raft, which was what Jessica really wanted to know. 
</p><p>
You brought her hand to your lips and placed a soft kiss on her
knuckles. She usually hated when you were soppy like that but today
Jessica just sank further into your side. It was an honour to catch
her with her guard down, you knew that better than anyone, and it was
perhaps the best present she could have given you.</p><p>
	

     

“I’m on the right side,” you muttered into her hair. It didn’t
always feel true, not when you were sent to deal with children too
frightened by their strength to know how to use it, but it was no
time to go rogue. Both you and Jessica had seen first hand what
happened when powered people took the law into their own hands. “They
won’t lock me up while I’m still useful.”</p><p>
	

     

“It’s been quiet without you around. Day drinking isn’t the
same without you.”</p><p>
The admission warmed you heart. Naturally, you hoped that she missed
you when you weren’t around but it was good to hear her say it, in
her own round about way. “You don’t mind if I stay a little
while, then?”</p><p>
Jessica bashed her shoulder into yours with enough force that it
would probably shatter the bones of any non-enhanced person. Luckily
for you, it took an awful lot more force than she could conjure in
this exhausted state to do you real damage. With a deep dramatic
groan, she said, “Don’t make me say it.”</p><p>
	

     

“What if I need to hear it?”</p><p>
	

     

“Why?”</p><p>
	

     

“It’s Christmas, Jess. Everyone needs to hear that they are
loved.”</p><p>
After a long moment, she muttered, “I don’t hate you being here,
okay?” 
</p><p>
You raised an eyebrow and she tried again: “It’s good that you’re
back.”</p><p>
Finally, she managed, “I want you to stay. I’ve missed you. Is
that alright? You happy now? Feeling loved yet?”</p><p>
	

     

“Very much.” You cupped her cheek and turned her face towards
yours, planting a soft, sweet kiss on her lips. Jessica rolled her
eyes but you caught the glimmer of a smile as she turned away. “I
brought food but the shops were out of pretty much everything so
Christmas dinner this year amounts to a bag of chips, two tins of
pickled onions and some German sausage I’ve no idea how to cook.”</p><p>
	

     

“Please tell me there’s also alcohol.”</p><p>
	

     

“Obscene amounts. Now, get up. Get dressed. We’re not spending
Christmas in bed.” 
</p><p>
	

     

“Why not? You seemed to enjoy it last year.”</p><p>
A warmth spread across your cheeks as Jessica licked her lips. You
swung your legs off the bed and hummed softly as if you weren’t
remembering it in extremely vivid detail. “That was fun. But this
year I thought it would be nice to go for a walk.”</p><p>
	

     

“You’re kidding, right? Of course you’re not. You’re
annoyingly cheerful sometimes.” You just smiled in response. “How
about we split it half way and crash on the couch instead?”</p><p>
Although a little disappointed, having truly fancied the idea of a
winter walk with her, you knew when to take what she was offering.
You offered your hand and laughed as Jessica knocked it away, rolling
off her bed with blanket armour still firmly wrapped around her body.
She shuffled out the bedroom, but paused to block the door on the way
out. “I really have missed you.”</p><p>
	

     

“I know, Jess. I’ve missed you too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>